Bathed in the Light of the Crimson Moon
by Solaris Eclipsis
Summary: A wolf Hybrid looking for the one who will spend eternity with him. A male that is a reincarnation of the hybrid's true only. Will their love be enough to transcend time?
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**I do not own any of the characters only the plot**

**Bathed in the Light of the Crimson Moon**

**Prologue**

**Captivity and Escape**

Running footsteps, the sound of jingling chains of the innocents held prisoner here, cloth rubbing against cloth, the stench of freshly spilt blood permeating the air.

"Damn! Where the hell did he go?" came the harsh guttural English and crimson eyes narrowed from the rafters where their owner sat as official looking military men ran by guns drawn before slowing as one lost his temper.

"How the hell did he get out?" the man shouted and crimson eyes watched hidden in the shadows. The only sound besides the men below them was barely there panting. The brown-eyed brunette officer spitting mad as his blue-eyed blonde partner shrugged

"Nobody knows. He's been down there for a good three centuries. Then he just opens his eyes today and vanishes." Dry, chapped, and trembling lips moved in the shadows mouthing three centuries copying the man exactly.

"That room was sealed so tightly an ant couldn't get in or out without clearance."

"I know." Crimson eyes lost interest before their owner disappeared again. Leaving behind a few drops of blood and deep gouges from claw like hands.

**Chapter 1**

**The meeting of Crimson and Amethyst**

Yugi Motou blinked amethyst eyes before brushing his white hair out of his face. His Grandfather Solomon Motou huffing behind him as they hiked back to their campsite. They had gone on a hike after packing up from their month long camping trip and they both had had a blast.

"Yugi hold up." Came Solomon's sudden command and he turned around to see his grandpa looking around in suspicion.

"What's up?" Yugi whispered even as there was a gunshot and a yelp was heard when a male came skidding out of the bushes sliding on his side, blood painting once tan skin that was now pale white. Yugi just stared at the male who had a fluffy wolf's tail behind him and two wolf ears pressed flat against his head instead of human ones. His hands were curled into claws and he snapped at Solomon with razor sharp fangs when he went to help even as men wearing professional looking military uniforms with military grade rifles drawn burst through the brush.

"What are you doing?" Solomon shouted standing to block the male from view as Yugi put his book bag down placing his hand in front of the male's face and he seemed to relax before yelping in pain.

"Get away from him!" Stooge #1 shouted and Solomon pulled his own pistols out too.

"Don't point that gun at my grandson." He snarled even as crimson eyes watched Yugi warily through a haze of pain. "I suggest you leave." Solomon spat and they snarled before backing down as he fired a warning shot at their feet. They both hadn't even seen him move.

"Grandpa I got him." Yugi said urgently and Solomon nodded as Yugi picked up the small childlike Hybrid who was watching him with pain and betrayal and distrust written all over his face while he panted in pain and fever.

"Get you two." Solomon said his voice promising retribution if they didn't. "Let's go." He said when he could no longer hear them and Yugi nodded glancing at the unconscious raven-haired male in his arms. Pale cheeks flushed with fever having finally succumbed to his injuries. A sudden whimper stopped Yugi in his tracks as the body in his arms spasmed in pain.

"Not good." He murmured in worry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**Getting stitched up and going somewhere new**

We finally reached camp and I was very glad that we had packed up early as grandfather laid a blanket out on the front passenger seat of our truck. The small body easily fitting on the laid back seat. The first aid kit, water, and some towels were on the middle console. Gently I used my pocketknife to cut the filthy and ragged shirt from the childlike chest before soaking one of the towels in the water and gently washing away the blood. Slowly a scarred yet beautiful expanse of skin was revealed and the male whimpered subconsciously tensing as the towel neared the bullet wound just above his hip, the low riding and filthy pants giving me full view and access.

"Yugi how bad is it?" Grandpa asked taking the food container out to get at the juice and water we had stored there.

"The bullet went clear through but he's lost a lot of blood and an infection has set in." I reported sharply before grabbing the sterilized needle and thread to sew the already numbed skin together. The small male had quieted but his breaths were desperate and rasping as I finally finished quickly covering it before soaking the washrag handed to me in water and placing it on his forehead to hopefully cool his fever.

"We gotta go." Grandpa said and I nodded covering the small form with the offered blanket before buckling him in.

"Let's go." I said hopping into the back.

Two hours later…

A whimper had them pulling over halfway home as the male stirred eyelids fluttering. Yugi grabbed one of the squeeze bottles they had filled with water and juice as crimson eyes opened a crack.

"Hey little one." He said gently moving to lean over him and the male tried to growl in warning but it came out as a whimper of pain. "Easy." Yugi said soothingly before placing the bottle to slightly parted lips and squeezing slightly to let a few drops past. A pink tongue licked them up as crimson turned slightly hopeful before a small whine was heard. Yugi smiled gently as Solomon chuckled before gently helping the male drink a little of the juice before switching to water. After about 30 minutes and two bottles, one of water and one of juice, the male slipped back into sleep. Solomon took the male's temperature and sighed in relief. His temperature had dropped a little, it was now 102.4. Yugi gently pushed dirty so black it was almost purple in the light hair away from closed eyes. The male's breathing had finally evened out into that of a sleeping person and he didn't hear those rasping breaths that had worried him so much earlier. That meant there was no internal bleeding leaking into his lungs.

"What the hell was that earlier?" Solomon murmured wondering and Yugi frowned in annoyance at the way those men had acted. They hadn't even cared that they had shot and possibly fatally wounded somebody that looked no older than 16 maybe 17. The wolf ears and tail actually made him look younger and Yugi held back his suddenly flaring temper at the treatment this male had gone through.

"I wonder what his name is." Yugi said suddenly cutting off his Grandpa's thoughts and Solomon frowned before nodding.

"Yeah those stupid amateurs didn't say it." He suddenly grew grim. "He might not even have a name Yugi. With the way those men were acting, he probably wasn't treated very well." Now that made them both mad and Solomon had to calm himself before he went back and killed those sons of bitches for this. That behavior before had spoken of something that was better left behind closed doors or it would scar even the most battle hardened warrior.

"So if he doesn't have a name we give him one?" Yugi asked frowning. "I wonder what they all did. He might not even consider himself a separate being but just a possession." That's when the male stirred and they held their breath before he settled again murmuring darkness as he slipped back into a deeper sleep. Both of them sharing surprised looks at the ancient Egyptian, which they were both fluent in, slipping from pale pink lips. That language hadn't been spoken for Three Thousand years!

"There's no way." Solomon said breathlessly and Yugi frowned knowing the legend that His Grandfather was thinking of. There had been a legend speaking of a half-wolf, half-human hybrid that had been seen as a close confidant and pet of the great nameless Pharaoh. The very same Pharaoh who had supposedly sacrificed himself to seal a great darkness that had threatened to destroy the whole world. It had then gone on to say that this hybrid would forever wonder the world looking for the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh, forever waiting.

"That's close to impossible Grandpa. That supposedly happened three thousand years ago. He is barely 16 maybe 17." Yugi said frowning. There was no way this little male was that hybrid although the evidence pointed to that. Neither of them noticed that they were getting closer to home.

"I don't know Yugi." Solomon said finally sighing as he turned onto their street. "We will wait until he wakes up and go from there." That's when they reached their home.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Waking Up and Meeting Darkness**_

Crimson eyes opened blearily blinking to clear the fog that consciousness had shrouded his mind in. He remembered the escape and the blinding pain as the bullet tore through his side. Then there was faded amethyst filled with kindness looking at him and the amethyst hadn't even stopped trying to help when he had growled in warning. Then there was another amethyst one that was full of life and vitality. So much like his beloved Pharaoh from so long ago. He blinked in shock when he saw neither the white walls of his cell nor the empty walls of the isolation ward as punishment for his escape but comforting beige. That's when the softness of the bed registered and the pain of his wound that was only a dull ache instead of a sharp blade. He licked his dry lips wondering where he was even though he wasn't defensive as of yet. He turned his head to the side ignoring the pain in his sore neck just as the door opened and he saw amethyst and white.

"~~~~~~ ~~~~~." The male said and he frowned not understanding at all before he switched languages again, his mind allowing him to learn and assimilate new languages instantly. "Hello?" came the question and he made a questioning noise trying to sit up and gentle amethyst stopped him from doing so with arms around his torso. "No don't do that. You could reopen the wound." That's when He noticed the smell of Lilacs and Malika Roses, the scent of his pharaoh!

The male was rubbing his cheek against his chest making a humming noise that clearly stated his pleasure. This made Yugi blush slightly before letting go after getting the male to lie back down.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked while lifting up his shirt to get a look at the bullet wound before hearing the swish swish swish of the male's tail as crimson eyes looked up at him playfully making a cross between a growl and a whimper as wolf ears twitched listening.

"Yami." Came the quiet answer as he lifted his arms to give better access. "You aren't like those guns." Came the assessment before a small smile crossed childlike features.

"What do you mean?' Yugi asked calmly trying to reign in his temper and not scare the male since he was responding. Yami wiggled slightly at Yugi's touch to his stomach unable to stop the slight whimper as fingertips touched a little too hard to the wound. Gentle hands pushing him down as he tried to curl up. "Sorry." Came the apologetic whisper and crimson eyes reopened surprised before exhaustion started taking over again as he unknowingly slipped back into ancient Egyptian.

"You apologized. Nobody but him ever apologized." Yami murmured before drifting off again. Yugi watched as Yami fell asleep a small smile on both of their faces. One glad that these people weren't like the others that had held him captive and one glad that the small childlike figure wasn't too far gone to not be helped. Yugi sighed quietly before covering the male up again after gently placing his head back on the pillow.

"Sleep well Yami." He whispered before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Meeting Faded Amethyst and the Puppy Dog**_

When again crimson opened it was to see the same faded amethyst from before that hadn't recoiled at his warning growl. Those gentle wrinkled hands helping him to sit up.

"Who are you?" he asked the words foreign as they fell from his tongue and faded amethyst smiled slightly at him.

"Solomon Motou. You?" faded amethyst responded and he gave a slightly playful growl with a small smile.

"My name is Yami. Where…" he started to ask before his dry throat and empty stomach caught up to him and made their displeasure known. Solomon laughed having already propped him up on some pillows before placing a tray on his lap and Yami's mouth watered at the smell. There was a meat of some kind in the broth in the bowl along with noodles, while the glass held water, and there was a grilled toasted sandwich with cheese in the middle. "For me?" he asked hesitantly and Solomon nodded gently lifting the spoon and Yami opened his mouth practically moaning in pleasure as the soup slide down his throat. Solomon smiled at the innocent and childlike longing he was directing at the spoon currently heading back towards the bowl on the tray in his lap. A mostly skeletal hand picked up the water and took a long drink before he stole the spoon and started eating the soup, his tail wagging behind him.

"You are at my home. Do you remember what happened?" Yami nodded jerkily as he continued to inhale the soup only stopping to take drinks from the glass of water and bites of the sandwich. "Do you have any parents we can contact?" Yami shook his head. "An uncle or aunt?" and again Yami shook his head. "Any living relatives? At all?" Yami smiled sadly shaking his head a third time having finished his meal.

"Everybody is dead. They left me alone." He said quietly, his smile fading before tears welled up in his eyes. "All alone." Solomon moved the tray automatically wrapping the small hybrid in his arms and holding him close as he started sobbing. "Alone."

"Easy little one you aren't alone." Solomon whispered gently holding the small childlike male close, one hand soothingly rubbing his ears. "You aren't alone." He locked gazes with Yugi who stood in the doorway, clutching the frame in one hand tightly as the hybrid sobbed his heart out.

About an hour later…

Yami had finally calmed down and fallen into a sleep of one emotionally and physically exhausted. Solomon gently laid him back down on the bed and covered him with the comforter barely restraining his own anger at the life this childlike male had led.

"Joey is coming Grandpa." Yugi said quietly. "He wants to see if he can do anything to get back at the soldier's that did this." Solomon nodded, reigning in his anger and trying to get the image of Yami breaking down as he cried out of his head.

"Good. Joey is in a high enough position that he should be able to get away with investigating the occurrence." Solomon said angrily not really succeeding with calming down. "When is he supposed to show?"

"He should be here within a few hours. He was finishing a report." Came Yugi's quiet response

Fast forward 3 hours

Yami jumped up frightened when he heard the doorbell ring, immediately darting under the bed. Yugi frowned at that even as Solomon went to escort Joey in. Yami peeked out from under the bed catching a glimpse of bright golden colored hair and warm honey brown eyes.

"Hey Yugi." Came the quiet and gentle greeting as Joey tried not to scare the now cowering wolf hybrid, as Yugi got up to greet him. "So what's been happening?"

"You remember what I said over the phone about our new house guest?" Yugi asked and Joey nodded, that's when Yugi sunk down to sit on his knees next to the bed and smiled at Yami gently. "Hey Yami. Remember that guy I was talking about that acted like a giant puppy dog?" Yami nodded jerkily and Yugi's smile widened slightly. "While this is him. Can you come out and meet him for me?" He slowly stretched his arm out and Yami hesitated slightly before grasping the outstretched hand allowing Yugi to gently pull him out from under the bed. After all his Pharaoh wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Yugi pulled him all the way out and gently held him on his lap in reassurance even as Joey tried not to let his shock show on his face.

"Damn you weren't kidding were you?" He said finally running a shaky hand through his hair even as Yami's tail wagged in pleasure as Yugi scratched his head, right behind his ears. "Alright tell me what you know." Joey said going straight into cop mode and Yugi did just that.

Fast forward to end of talk

"Those…" Joey trailed off reigning in his temper through sheer determination and Yami watched him with wide innocent crimson eyes. Right then all Joey could think about was how anybody could hurt the absolutely adorable male and how the hell they were going to suffer for doing so. "Alright I will see what I can have Seto dig up on these guys and we will go from there." Joey caught Yugi's eye and Yugi nodded before calling in his Grandfather when he noticed that Yami had finally succumb to his emotional exhaustion.

"Can you stay with Yami while joey and i discuss what we are going to do to keep Yami safe?" He asked quietly and Solomon nodded taking a now sleeping Yami from Yugi's arms as he and Joey went out into the hallway.

In the hallway

"Yugi I don't like this." Joey said after a pause before holding up a hand to stop Yugi from talking. "I will do anything to make sure he stays unharmed and safe but I have a bad feeling that we haven't seen the last of whoever did this to him." He gave Yugi a stern look. "So keep your guard up and make sure that you take every precaution."

"Of course Joey. Thank you for this." Joey gave him a grin

"What are friends for Yugi?" He asked


End file.
